Boys R Us
by craziiikat
Summary: Continuation of PS: I loathe you. The Pretty Committee is done, done and done. They're broken up and separated. More drama? More schemes? Yes! Watch the drama unfold in: Boys R Us. Read & Review, please.
1. Intro: Profiles

Boys R Us: A Clique Novel

Continuation of PS: I Loathe You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique, Lisi Harrison does**

**E N J O Y : ) **

Massie Block: Who knew freedom could feel so good? Massie's loving life with her infamous new clique, her new crush and her amazing status. Massie's ready to walk out of her old light, and into a new more fabulous light. She's starting some new trends, and ending some old. She's got Claire and her new friends by her side and she's armed and ready for anything life might throw at her. Even if the Pretty Committee's starting to prepare for the war they're about to experience. With Dylan's new talk show, Alicia cheer squad, and Kristen's attempt at peace, Massie better find something to claim as her own and make her alpha status restored permanently. Everything about her is new, and amazing, and once an alpha, always an alpha, right?

Claire Lyons: Life is great as Massie's beta. The rush of excitement is always flowing through Claire now that the drama between the Pretty Committee heats up. She's being thrown into it, but acts like a trained professional. Sadly, no one's listening to her. No worries though, she can resolve this all, right?

Alicia Rivera: She's got everything she needs: Her boyfriend, Josh Hotz, Her clique, and her role as captain of her exclusive cheerleading squad. Could life get any better? Let's rephrase that question: Could life get any worse? Answer: Yes. What happens when Alicia's falling off her high horse, and has to find a way back up. She's got way to much on her plate, and the drama is to overwhelming. Is Massie coming out better than before? We all know Alicia though, and one thing Alicia hates more than Ralph Lauren knock-offs is losing, so this means war.

Kristen Gregory: Ehmagawd, Kristen's finally found a stable man to call her own, well not yet. But, she's out to get one. Without Massie, she's free of any pressure or drama, right? Wrong. Now that the Pretty Committee is done, done, & done. The drama is in, in & in. Will someone put this to an end? Maybe that someone will be Kristen, let's wait and see.

Dylan Marvil: Can't believe she actually left Massie for Derrick. She risked her mental sanity, her social status, and her friendship, just for him. And lately, he's been losing interest in her and he's been chatting it up with his little 'buddy' Massie. Is it because she's not popular anymore? Or did he just not like her from the start? Dylan's having mixed emotions, what will she do? On the bright side, she's becoming more comfortable and popular around other people. Will her new friendships last forever? Or will they end faster then you can say 'Liar'.


	2. Chapter One: Freedom

The Block Estate

The Pool Side

Sunday, October 11

4 : 30 P.M

Massie Block smirked, looking and feeling beautiful. Thanks to Jakkob, her hair stylist, her hair was sleek and glossy and curled at the ends, making her caramel highlights pop. She'd changed her make up routine, and applied on darker eye shadow, making her amber eyes look more noticeable and wider. She wore soft pink lip gloss and layered it with a red lip gloss, when they mixed they made her lips look fuller and more plump. Of course, the make up was water proof. But still, she looked so older, so mature, like a natural beauty. Even Claire, her first ever member of her new clique, looked fabulous. Massie made her go blank canvas, wearing no make up except for bright red lip stick. Of course, Claire refused and settled for a nice clear gloss and pale green eye shadow, and she still looked pretty. They both wore designer bathing suits, and looked like alpha's and felt like them after a nice, relaxing visit to Massie's in home spa.

Massie licked the frozen yogurt off her finger, and grinned, "I _love _frozen yogurt," She commented, while flipping through the latest issue of Teen Vogue. Claire, agreed and practically gobbled down her yogurt, licking the tiny glass bowl clean, "Ha, you look _stupid_," Claire replied with a shrug, and continued licking her bowl, and grabbed a second bowl, licking that one clean as well.

"That was _good,_" Claire let out a sigh, and patted her flat tummy, "Hope I don't gain too much pounds," She giggled.

"Pig," Massie snorted, "Oink, Oink," She tilted her head back, supressed with laughter. She took a quick draft of her lemonade, then bit into some sushi. "Dee-lish," She smiled, leaning back in her lounge chair. Suddenly, her phone began to sing: Single Ladies. "Ugh," She groaned and picked up her phone, and pressed ignore call, "So annoying,"

Claire raised her eyebrows, "Who was it," She asked, putting on some chapstick and then smacking her lips together. "And why are they _so _annoying," She giggle-asked, trying to lighten the mood by imitating Massie's irritated voice.

"Probably Kristen," Massie shrugged, "She's been calling me _all _week, trying to apologize probably," She scoffed, "But, she ditched me for the geek squad and that was her own choice, not my problem anymore," Massie snapped, dabbing her forehead with her plush, purple towel.

"Maybe you should give her a chance to explain," Claire suggested, "I mean, what if something urgent came up, or, _or _her mom wouldn't let her go, I mean we all now Mrs. Gregory and she's strict," She scoffed for effect, "Mass, you need to give her another chance -" Massie interrupted.

"Don't even _try_ that little game with me Claire," Massie barked, "If something that urgent came up, she would've called. And don't try to back up Alicia, or Dylan either. Alicia chose that cheer squad, and Dylan chose Derring- I mean Derrick. We all chose our sides, now it's your turn," Massie folded her arms around her chest angrily. If Claire left her, she'd have no one. "It's either me, or _them,_" She said 'them' like she'd say _dog poo. _

Claire groaned, "You," She grumbled. "But still," She gave up, and threw her hands in the air, sending her multiple bangal bracelets, borrowed from Massie, flying behind her. Claire gasped, then Massie let out a chuckle. Claire laughed along, and soon they were doubled over laughing on the hard cement.

Massie caught her breath, and spoke: "Who's ready to swim?"

Claire shook her head, "I'm pretty cold, and I have _make up _on," She said, "I'd look like a clown if I set foot in that water. Plus, I don't want to end up blow drying my hair, my hair's hard to control when wet," She muttered, climbing back on her chair.

Massie groaned, she wouldn't take no for an answer. So, she grabbed Claire's arm and dunked her into the pool, following behind with a cannonball. Claire roared with laughter, and skipped out of the pool and turned on Massie's iHome. Dancing back into the pool, Claire couldn't stop laughing while Massie swished her hips making the water crash into mini waves.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Massie belted out the lyrics, while acting them out with Claire. Then it hit her, without the Pretty Committee, freedom was hers. She could change herself, and do whatever. Become a whole new alpha, a _better _alpha. "Claire," Massie grinned, "This is the start of a whole new era, and it's going to be a good one,"

**A/N:: I really like this chapter, it's fun and it's a way to explain that Massie doesn't miss the Pretty Committee, yet. By the way, I had an old user but something went wrong with it so a few parts of this story might sound familiar. I'm doing Alicia's chapter next, and it might include Josh, not sure yet. But, just wait and see..or should I say: Wait & Read? Cheesy, I know I am. R&R Looking for 5 reviews!**

**XOXO,**

**Jessiee **


	3. Chapter Two: Don't Give Up

The Rivera Estate

The Basement Studio

Sunday, October 11

5:30 PM

Alicia Rivera glided, reciting her dance moves in her head. She'd rehearsed this routine _millions _of times, and still hasn't nailed it yet. She's practicing for her solo in the Body Alive Dance Competition. The winner would win a special prize, and even though no one knew what the prize was, _everyone _wanted to win. It was a great honor, and you'd be known as a legend if you won this competition. A few years ago, the great Skye Hamilton, won the award, and was an automatic alpha. So, this would help Alicia's status alot.

She glided across the hardwood floors, dancing her heart out. Her basement studio was designed to resemble, Under the Moonlight, one of the best dance studios known to man. Only the best got to attend their studio, and Alicia was the best. It'd been her dream, ever since she was little to perform there, and of course, her dream would be fulfilled. They always are.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise interrupted her swift dancing. She checked her phone, angrily. It was Olivia, her newly found beta. Of course, she answered, but wasn't happy. "What, Olivia," She snapped.

"When's practice this week," Olivia questioned. Alicia almost forgot she was captain of their school's fabulous cheerleading squad, The Heart-Nets. She was their alpha, and they loved her, so she couldn't let them down.

"Tomorrow, after school," Alicia decided, "By the way, tell everyone to reply to the email I sent out, about the practice uniforms. I need to know what size, and color, or I'll choose them myself. Get it, got it, good,"

"Wait," Olivia screamed, before Alicia could hang up, "What are you going to do about Massie," She asked.

Again, Alicia almost forgot about her little fight with Massie, "You worry to much, I have it handled," Alicia lied. Truthfully, she had no idea what to do about her dance competition, how to maintain her role as captain to the Heart-Net's and of course, what to do about Massie. With that, she hung up.

Getting back in her starting position, she began to dance. Step, turn, pivot, leap, and repeat. "Give it all you got," She whispered, and hopped into the air, only to crash to the floor. Her mouth tasted like sweat, as her face met the floor, her knee crashed into her other and she found herself in an awkward position.

_Epic Failure. _

"Ow," Alicia yelped, pushing herself up. If she gave up now, then she'd give up forever. She couldn't stand losing, and if her routine was horrible, then she might as well quit the competition overall. And that was _not _an option, she forced herself up and wiped off the sweat trying to keep her head from looking reflective, in a bad way. She once again, got into her starting position, and pushed off her left leg and hopped. The music flowed through her body, like an electrical surge of power, she couldn't help but create a few of her own little moves in her already choregraphed dance.

_Welcome to the world, welcome to the world_

_You got your popstar, I'll be your rockstar_

_When it's a suicide, you call it superstar_

_Check out the forecast, predictions wont stop_

_You get your fifteen, and then they take the spot_

"Alicia, push," She yelled to herself, as her stamina slowly lowered. "Don't give up,"

And she wouldn't, she couldn't give up.

**A/ N Alicia's a fighter! That's the end of the chapter, like it? Hate it? Read & Review. **

**Few questions:**

*** Dylan, Kristen in Alicia's clique?**

*** Dylan forms her own morning show, getting Alicia mad?**

*** I can not wait to reveal the new kid! He's going to be smoking! Hehe!**

**Give me more ideas later, Ta-ta**

**XOXO,**

**Jessiie **


	4. Chapter Three: The Truth

The Marvil Estate

The Bathroom

Sunday, October 11

5:30 PM

Dylan Marvil paced bare foot across the tiled, cold floor of the bathroom. She popped her gum until her jaw hurt, and tossed it in the trash can. She had no idea what to do. Why? Because behind that white painted door, and across the hall Derrick Harrington sat on her Ralph Lauren couch, flipping through magazines. Of course, her mother had agreed and left them alone with her trust, but Dylan was nervous mess. She didn't look decent, she looked like a_ used _tissue. But then again, it _was _an honor, Derrick probably never went to Massie's house.

"Dylan," Derrick bellowed, "You coming out any time soon," He let out his famous chuckle sending Dylan's heart fluttering away. He was just _so _cute, the way he talked, the way he walked, and his eyes. Dylan giggled, and sat on the toilet and breathed a few times. She looked through the cabinets , and found some make up. Quickly, she applied on a few coats of gloss, and swipes of mascara. She finger-brushed her hair, and popped a mint. Her outfit wasn't the best, she wore baggy sweat pants and a tie dye t-shirt. Yet, she seemed to make it look good.

"Coming," Dylan squealed back, trying to sound a little bit flirty. She skipped out of the bathroom, and to the kitchen. Derrick hit the cushion next to him, beckoning Dylan to come over and sit with him. She flipped her hair, and sat. "So, what do you think of my home?" Dylan asked,stretching out her arms Vanna-style.

"I like it," Derrick smiled, playing with a lock of Dylan hair and twirling it, "It's cozy,"

Dylan hummed, and cuddled with him a bit more. "How's soccer going, well, you guys _are _one of the best teams out there," She stammered, "But, um, how's it going?"

"It's insane," Derrick scoffed, "So much 'boy drama' I mean, how do you girls deal with all that arguing and gossiping?"

"Lots, and _lots _of chocolate," Dylan sighed, "And lots, and _lots _of shopping,"

"That's it," Derrick acted mock-surprised, as Dylan nodded, "If anyone paid me a million bucks to be a girl, I'd refuse," He laughed, "Hey, one question: Why didn't you ditch Massie a long time ago?"

"Um," Dylan muttered, weird question? "Well, she only went through this little controlling phase _once _it's nawt like-" Derrick interrupted.

"Once? Don't lie to me! She's a monster," Derrick cried.

_Did he still like Massie? _Dylan thought to herself, _Is he using me? _

_I better crank it up a notch, _Dylan thought again.

"Well, she controlled everyone, but me," Dylan smirked, sounding proud, "I usually controlled over her,"

"I _hate _control freaks," Derrick barked, "So demanding,"

"Um, I meant I usually defended everyone from her demanding attitude," Dylan tried.

"Why does she think we broke up?!" Derrick ignored Dylan, "She's just a snobby, rich, diva,"

Dylan gasped, now he just went too far.

"Excuse me," Dylan snapped, "But, you're getting everything all wrong. One, She's not a diva, maybe snobby, and duh, she's rich but she's no diva. When you broke up with her she was crushed, and she's practically scarred, why? Because your the only person who made her get nervous, and made her feel like a real person instead of the perfect alpha. She might've been mean to me, but she was _never _this offensive,"

_What did I just do? I'm ruining our relationship! _Dylan thought-cried to herself.

"So," Derrick stammered, "She missed me?"

"Yeah," Dylan whispered, "You broke up with her for nothing,"

"No," Derrick yelled again, "She cheated on me with Zac Efron,"

"Actually," Dylan sighed, "She was just playing match maker to Chris and Skye, nothing else,"

"So, she didn't cheat on me," Derrick lowered his voice.

"No," Dylan replied, what ws she doing, "Are you going to go back to her?"

"N-no," Derrick muttered, "I'm still mad I had to find this out from my girl friend,"

"Yeah," Dylan sighed, in relief.

"You're the best," Derrick kissed her, "Now, I can finally know that I've never been cheated on, and I never will,"

Dylan grinned, she still has her boyfriend.

**Like it? Hate it? Review! **

**P.S:: I have a lot of good ideas : ) & I want Claire to stay loyal to Massie!**

**But, there's going to be a lot of twists, and turns.**

**Hold onto your bra straps girls (and guys lol), this is going to be a wild one. **

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes, my computer's whack ! ! Forgive me ?! **

**Next Chapter:: At school, A lot of drama, and a lot of gossip points**

**Questions:**

**Dylan, and Kristen in Alicia's Clique?**

**Dylan gets her own show?**

**New guy likes Massie, and Alicia likes him?**

**Here's a little hint: No one really wins in this book, but it's a happy ending**

**XOXO,**

**Jessiie **


	5. Chapter Four: Scotty McRich Pants

Briarwood Octavian Country Day

Parking Lot

Monday, October 12

8 : 02 AM

Derrick sighed, looking out the tinted window of the Harrington's Escalade. Then, he turned over to his cousin: Scott Livingston. The Britsh soccer player, who decided to move here to study the American ways of soccer, what a geek? Scott flipped his blonde hair, almost hitting Derrick. His eyes were sharp, and put you in a trance, he was nothing compared to Derrick, the school hottie.

"So, Derrick, this is your school, eh?" Scott chuckled.

"Um, yeah," Derrick stammered, "Is it too _big _for you?"

Scott grinned, "Nah, I've been in larger schools. But, I love the view," He pointed to a group of girls huddling, their skirts flying in the wind, "It'll take some getting use to, but I can adjust,"

Derrick grunted, "Roger, you can drop us off right here," He said to his driver, who parked, letting the boys stumble out. Scott, of course, swaggered out first and Derrick wouldn't let him steal his thunder, so he shoved him and attempted to strut like Scott. "Scott, just so you know, it's rough here, people might not like you. So, if you need any help just come to me, I'll show you 'round,"

"One question," Scott asked, "Who is _that,_" He pointed to two girls, one tilting her head back giggling and the other chomping down some Sun Chips. Scott smirked playfully, "I think I found my first victom,"

"D-dude, that's Massie Block. Why don't you go for someone a little _less _popular, like Olivia Ryan. She's the blonde ditz, but she's got the look," Derrick practically held Scott back from pouncing towards Massie.

"Massie Block," Scott hummed, with his british accent, he said Massie's last name like: Massie _Blouk. _"Pretty name, pretty girl."

"Man, like I said before, stay away from her," Derrick barked, "She not your type-" Cam came running, interrupting Derrick.

"Yo, Derry," Cam high fived Derrick, "Is this Scotty McRich Pants,"

Scott knit his eyebrows, and scoffed, turning to look at Massie.

"Dude, I'm 'joshing' ya," Cam apologized, "I'm Cam Fisher,"

"The guy with discolored eyes, eh?" Scott shot back rudely, "I'm Scott, Scott Livington, and _not _Scotty McRich Pants," With that, he swaggered away towards Massie, Derrick yelling at him as Kemp, Plovert, and Josh came towards him.

"Yo, D, What's Scott doing?" Cam questioned, high fiving Kemp, Plovert and Josh, "Is he _hitting _on Massie,"

"Who cares? Massie will just diss him, and make him a loser for life," Derrick scoffed, "His loss,"

"Really?" Josh scoff-asked, "'Cause it looks like they're getting along fine,"

Derrick turned to see Massie feeling Scott's muscles and giggling, as Claire waved at Cam and texting him a few messages. Then, what really shocked Derrick, was when he hugged her. "What's he doing?"

"Derrick," Dylan ran over, and kissed him, "Ew, it's Massie," She pointed to Massie and Scott. "And who is that?"

"My cousin, Scotty _McBitch _Pants," Derrick scoffed, and led his 'crew' away from the comotion.

**Short chapter! Just wanted y'all to get to know Scott. And next will be Alicia talking to Kristen and Dylan. Then, lunch. Kinda having writers block, what should happen next?! **


	6. Chapter Five: The Crazy Clique

Briarwood Octavian Country Day

Front Lawn

Monday, October 12

8 : 10 AM

"Looks like Massie Blockhead's already found some man-candy to chew on," Alicia scoffed, pointing to Scott and Massie who were obviously flirting then turned to Kristen, Layne, and Olivia, "Don't just stand there, we need to make our grand entrance," She snapped, then looked at Layne, "What are _you _doing here?" She barked, then glared right at Kristen who shrugged her shoulders and turned to hear Layne's response, "Hurry Insane Layne, I don't have all day," Alicia snapped again, feeling like the alpha with every rude remark.

"I'm with Kristen," Layne replied, "No worries though, I'll walk 'four paces behind'," She snorted, "So I don't ruin your little runway walk," Alicia interrupted.

"No, you'll walk with us," Alicia breathed, Olivia gasped, "Leesh, she's like, a loser, in _plaid,_" Kristen sent Layne an apology smile, and Layne just chuckled at Olivia's dumbfounded voice, "Layne, so will you walk with us," Alicia breathed again.

"Duh, I will," Layne cried, "One problem, I'm not shmancied up like you three," She scrunched her nose, looking down at her plaid skinny jeans, biker jacket with camisole, and riding boots.

"Nope," Alicia said, "You look rocker with a twist of nerd chic, it's unique, and plus, people won't be expecting us to walk and hang out with you. From now on ladies, we're a clique, we might need to find one more lucky member but for now, we're good," She smirked, "Our name is, The Chic Clique,"

"Sweet," Kristen smiled, happy Alicia finally accepted Layne, unlike Massie, "What are we walking to?"

"Um, Love Struck, Lady G," Alicia finally decided, "Start with right foot, chins held high, and chests out," She recited, then pointed to Kristen, Layne and Olivia with her hand, "Even though you don't really have any _bust, _you got to give the illusion that you do,"

Olivia giggled, "Bust," She repeated, and burst out into a fit of laughter, "Ok, I'm done,"

"Good," Alicia snapped, "Let's rock," She snapped her fingers, and they were off. People stared in awe, probably because Kristen, and Alicia weren't with Massie and they were walking with Duh-Livia, and Slow Layne as if they owned the place, "They luh-ve us," Alicia whisper-squealed.

"Actually, they love me,"

The four turned to see Massie, and Claire smirking behind them, Massie spoke: "Once a beta, always a beta, sorry Leesh, you'll never win,"

Even though Alicia loved the sound of her nick name flowing out of Massie's gloss covered lips, she didn't enjoy that little remark she just said, "Massie, Massie, _Assie. _Do you always have to put down people, just to make yourself look good?" Alicia thought she had it in the bag, Massie would be destroyed without her.

"Yes, yes I do," Massie winked, and strutted away then stopped in her trail, "Oh, and Kristen,"

"What?!" Kristen and Alicia both said, "What?" Kristen said by herself, signaling Alicia she was fine and didn't need back up.

"Flies cause dieseases," Massie smirked, while Kristen looked confused, "So keep your _zipped _up," She giggled, and swaggered away with Claire.

"Huh," Olivia said, then looked at Kristen, "Nice fairy underwear," She pointed to Kristen's unzipped fly that revealed her Fairy Princess Underwear.

"Ehmagawd," Kristen cried, "So embarrasing," She tried to zip it up, but the zipper broke.

"Ah, bird poop," Layne ran around, trying to avoid the poop flying on the ground.

"Ew," Olivia cried, running around in random circles.

Alicia tried to not to cry, she looked at her clique who was running around and crying cause of their broken zipper, "We are so done," She whispered, what did she get them into?

**Do you like it? Sorry for the slow updating!**

**Need 5 Reviews Yo! **

**Suggestions are taken, and no worries, Massie will be embarassed as well.**

**I need ideas, what should happen next ?!?!?!? **

**XOXO,**

**Jessie **


End file.
